


юбка в складку.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: у солы фетиш — на светлые волосы, на юбки в складку и на мунбёль.





	юбка в складку.

Сола одновременно чувствует стыд и трепет, когда засматривается на Мунбёль в её длинной чёрной юбке в пол и тяжёлых ботинках на ремнях. Мунбёль ведёт плечом, сбрасывая прядь светлых волос, и говорит что-то стоящей рядом рыжеволосой Хвасе, которая только дёргает уголком губ и закатывает глаза; Хвиин, сидящая позади неё на скамье, коротко смеётся и поправляет большой красный бант на груди.

Не то чтобы у Солы был фетиш на длинные юбки, светлые волосы и женские группировки, просто... ох, ладно, у Солы действительно есть маленький фетиш, окей, у всех есть свои слабости, и Сола — не исключение.

Возможно, у Солы фетиш на одну конкретную юбку, на один конкретный цвет волос и на одну конкретную девушку из женской группировки. 

Может быть. 

Мунбёль берётся за подол юбки, садится рядом с Хвиин и ставит ногу на скамью; складки юбки собираются у её бедра, и Сола даёт голову на отсечение, что в жизни не видела ничего более привлекательного, и это одновременно волнующе и неловко. Сола глава студсовета и вообще-то должна осуждать любые группировки и нарушения школьных правил, но в итоге получается, что она из-за угла наблюдает за самой невероятной хулиганкой школы и её лучшими подругами.

И, хорошо, справедливости ради: Мунбёль не устраивает погромы, не лезет в драку без причины и не запугивает других учениц, напротив, защищая учащихся от нападок извне, но она всё ещё хулиганка, всё ещё нарушает школьные правила и всё ещё заставляет Солу чувствовать себя полной дурой, потому что её сердце так быстро бьётся, а к щекам жаром липнет краска, к тому же ей так идёт эта чёртова юбка-миди в складку... чёрт, Сола, сосредоточься. 

Вообще-то они знакомы напрямую; Сола часто ловит Мунбёль в перерывах и отчитывает её за внешний вид, но Мунбёль лишь отшучивается и ловко выскальзывает из её рук, задорно подмигивая. В такие моменты Соле хочется одновременно растечься у её ног и провалиться сквозь землю за то, насколько ей нравится игривый тон Мунбёль и то, как она машет ей раскрытой ладонью, не поворачиваясь. Но в школе она глава студсовета и может позволить себе подобное, а тут...

С этим немного сложнее.

В воскресенье днём на окраине парка Сола для Мунбёль никто, и она это прекрасно осознаёт. 

Хвиин дёргает дующуюся на Мунбёль Хвасу за рукав; Мунбёль ехидно улыбается и говорит что-то, после чего Хваса начинает дуться на неё с большим усердием. Сола не слышит, что именно говорит Мунбёль, но по розовеющему лицу Хвиин, которая так и не отпускает рукав Хвасы, понимает, что это нечто в её стиле.

В плане... 

Мунбёль, знаете, постоянно говорит и шутит про лесбиянок.

То есть серьёзно — постоянно. И ведёт себя так же. 

В плане... ох.

Сола не знает, как реагировать, когда Мунбёль с самым серьёзным выражением лица говорит, что у неё очень красивая улыбка и что она бы хотела встречаться с женщиной, которая улыбалась бы ей так же. В любом случае — так Сола хотя бы уверена в том, что ей действительно нравятся женщины. И, может, немного — сама Сола. 

И это не единичный случай — далеко не единичный, потому что Мунбёль такая...

_Сола, успокойся._

Помотав головой, Сола кидает последний взгляд на смеющуюся Мунбёль, позволяет себе один трепетный вздох и решительно проходит мимо, делая вид, что не замечает эту троицу. 

*

В понедельник Сола сталкивается с Мунбёль в дверях кабинета 

Вообще-то Хвиин учится в одном классе с Солой, поэтому в этом нет ничего удивительного, но то, как Мунбёль смотрит на неё в этот день, как заправляет прядь волос ей за ухо, как отступает, чтобы дать ей пройти, и как улыбается ей — это _слишком_.

Мунбёль смотрит прямо, улыбается одними губами и говорит: 

— Увидимся, _онни_.

И летящей походкой выплывает из класса, оставляя Солу стоять в полном недоумении. Хвиин, следующая за Мунбёль, показывает Соле большой палец, вводя её в ещё большее замешательство, и только тогда она осознаёт, _что_ вообще только что происходит. 

Возможно, Сола опаздывает на урок, потому что весь оставшийся перерыв прижимает холодные влажные руки в пылающим щекам и робеет от одной лишь мысли взглянуть после этого на Мунбёль или её подруг. 

Мунбёль... специфичная — она редко бывает серьёзной, крайне редко указывает на возраст и почти никогда не смотрит прямо. Сегодня она делает всё и сразу, и Сола чувствует себя слишком счастливой, чтобы анализировать, но одновременно с этим смущённой настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. 

Сола думает об этом весь день, не находя себе места, и по дороге домой, уйдя глубоко в себя, едва успевает спрятаться за угол, заслышав приглушённые голоса Хвиин и Хвасы. 

Рыжая голова Хвасы лежит на коленях задумчивой Хвиин, и это вполне обычная сцена, но только сейчас Сола задумывается о том, что именно скрывается в их тесных подружеских отношениях. Кстати, обычно они выбирают лавку, расположенную чуть дальше, и Сола немного сбита с толку внезапной сменой их местоположения; она не решается выйти из-за угла.

— Она уже должна была пройти, — говорит Хваса. — Задерживается, что ли.

Хвиин звонко хихикает:

— Она сегодня весь день в облаках витала после встречи с Мунбёль.

Хваса многозначительно хмыкает. Мунбёль издаёт страдальческий стон. Сола, осознавая, что они точно-точно говорят о ней, задерживает дыхание, боясь выдать себя. Что бы тут ни происходило — это не повод выставлять себя сталкершей и любительницей подслушивать.

Даже если это немного правда.

Особенно — если это немного правда.

Сола осторожно выглядывает из-за угла и тут же прячется обратно, потому что Мунбёль поворачивает голову в её сторону. Сола не видит, но знает, что Мунбёль пристально всматривается в то место, где ещё пару секунд назад была её голова, и это заставляет сердце биться быстро-быстро, как после пробежки; только отчасти её внезапная аритмия вызвана страхом быть пойманной, но, кажется, это не требует пояснений. 

Хвиин и Хваса тихо переговариваются о чём-то своём, иногда пихая Мунбёль локтем или зовя её по имени, но Сола слышит только удары собственного сердца и пульсацию крови в висках. 

— Может у Солы и правда дела, — подаёт голос Мунбёль.

Голос у неё как всегда низкий, но в этот раз — немного грустный. Сола не может сдержать судорожный вздох, потому что то, как звучит её имя из уст Мунбёль — это тоже _слишком_.

Возможно, Сола так и не решается выйти из-за угла и идёт домой другой дорогой.

Возможно.

*

Во вторник Сола проходит мимо Мунбёль в коридоре и не делает ей ни единого замечания по поводу внешнего вида. Даже не останавливается. Даже голову не поворачивает.

Она смущена, окей, это вполне нормальная реакция.

Сола спиной чувствует взгляд Мунбёль и не удивляется от слова 'совсем', когда чувствует, как пальцы Мунбёль обвиваются вокруг её запястья. Возможно, она хочет сбежать и одновременно с этим признаться ей в любви, но не удивлена, пусть и сконфужена.

— Онни, я сегодня без сменной обуви.

Сола мельком кидает взгляд на ботинки Мунбёль на ремнях, чуть дольше задерживается на полоске открытой кожи между носками и подолом юбки и поднимает глаза. Она не слышит, как кровь пульсирует в висках, совсем нет, и её щёки не обжигает румянцем — по крайней мере она делает вид, что всё так.

Сола пожимает плечом, придавая лицу максимально безразличное выражение. Её голос почти не дрожит, когда она поднимает взгляд, чтобы заглянуть Мунбёль в лицо:

— Как и всегда.

Ничего получше придумать не могла?

Чёрт.

Мунбёль открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого тупо закрывает его обратно, растерянно глядя на Солу, которая уже успевает отцепить её пальцы от своего запястья и пойти дальше.

Сола чувствует себя идиоткой, последней дурой и непроходимой тупицей, потому что и сама не знает, по какой причине так холодно обходится с Мунбёль, но вернуться и извиниться — ещё более унизительно, чем то, что происходит минутой ранее. 

Возможно, Сола будет нервно заламывать пальцы весь оставшийся день и совершенно не выспится. Ну, то есть, да, она точно сделает это, потому что растерянный взгляд Мунбёль, направленный в её сторону, — это что-то совершенно новое, и Сола никак не может определить для себя, хорошо это или плохо.

*

В среду опаздывающая в школу Сола налетает на ученика ближайшей к станции мужской академии. Мужские академии — это всегда проблема, потому что мужчины контактируют исключительно друг с другом, из-за чего становятся крайне агрессивными и... да, мерзкими в отношении девушек. 

Сола старается обходить мужские академии по дороге домой, потому что ей никогда не везёт, и, если ей не удаётся избежать встречи с учащимися, она каждый раз становится жертвой 'знакомств'. Сола ненавидит это, серьёзно, потому что прямой отказ может закончиться дракой, в которой она пострадает сильнее всего.

Так вот — Сола налетает на ученика мужской академии, который выше её на полторы головы, вдвое шире в плечах и как минимум в два с половиной раза тяжелее. Сола неловко улыбается, аккуратно отступая назад, но парень ловит её за плечо и сально скалится. 

— Я тебя тут раньше не видел. Познакомимся? 

Соле не нравятся парни — вообще никакие, если честно, даже самые-самые милые и хорошие, потому что они все, если сильно повезёт, так себе. И, ну да, Соле нравятся женщины. 

Ну, то есть, Мунбёль. 

Ну, то есть... ох, ладно, Сола лесбиянка настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, хотя сама она всё ещё в этом не уверена. Но Мунбёль ей всё ещё нравится. Пусть она и повела себя вчера как полная идиотка.

— Я спешу... — начинает было Сола, но парень резко её перебивает, не желая слушать возражения:

— Да это недолго. 

Сола паникует, потому что никто на двадцать метров вокруг не обращает на них внимание, а сама Сола в одиночку с этим не справится. 

Возможно, это карма, пусть и не мгновенная, но даже в таком случае — это жестоко. 

— Она сказала, что спешит, — раздаётся над ухом Солы низкий женский голос.

Сола вздрагивает, пользуясь моментным замешательством пристающего, выпутывается из его рук и пятится назад, спиной врезаясь в... Мунбёль?

О, великолепно. Она выглядит злой. 

Хваса не очень изящно, но весьма угрожающе вертит в руках бейсбольную биту, и, кхм, интересно, Мунбёль так умеет? Потому что выглядит это одновременно невероятно привлекательно и опасно. 

_Чёрт._

Сола во все глаза пялится на Мунбёль, не веря в происходящее, и всё это кажется романтическим бредом, потому что она здесь и она спасает её от хулигана.

Парень из мужской академии сливается сам по себе; возможно, роль играет бита в руках Хвасы, но это не точно, потому что Сола слишком занята придумыванием повода пойти в школу вместе с Мунбёль. Сола одёргивает юбку, поправляет бант на груди, смотрит себе под ноги и ничего не говорит, потому что Мунбёль берёт портфель Солы и невозмутимо идёт вперёд. Соле остаётся только возмущённо вздохнуть и пойти следом под улюлюканье повеселевшей Хвасы. 

Они опаздывают; Мунбёль с Хвасой и Хвиин вообще-то всегда опаздывают, но Сола всегда приходит вовремя, поэтому по началу скучающие взгляды одноклассников и одноклассниц, направленные на Хвиин, сменяются удивлёнными. Ещё более шокированными их делает только вальяжно проскачившая в класс Мунбёль с портфелем Солы в руках. 

Сола искренне благодарит всленную за то, что Хваса решает не вписываться в их компанию и сразу идёт в свой класс, потому что появление четвёртой героини квартета добил бы и всех находящихся в классе, и саму Солу, а ей впечатлений на день уже достаточно. 

*

После занятий Мунбёль стоит перед обувным шкафчиком Солы и, ну, ждёт. Хвиин уходит перед последним уроком под руку с Хвасой, поэтому Сола была просто уверена, что Мунбёль тоже уходит с последнего урока, а она... она тут, в этой своей длинной юбке в мелкую складку.

— Привет, — тупо говорит Сола, чтобы привлечь её внимание.

Мунбёль мычит в ответ и смотрит выжидающе, пока Сола переобувается и поправляет одежду. Когда портфель Солы во второй раз за день оказывается в руках Мунбёль, Сола почти не удивляется, хотя смущается сильнее некуда.

— Я думала, ты ушла вместе с Хвасой и Хвиин. 

Длинная юбка Мунбёль облегает её ноги при ходьбе, серебристые волосы завиваются колечками; Сола никогда не позволяла себе так откровенно рассматривать Мунбёль вблизи, поэтому выжимает из подвернувшейся возможности все соки. 

— Они ушли на свидание, — пожимает плечом Мунбёль. — Я хотела проводить их, но Хвиин посоветовала мне проводить тебя.

Окей, Мунбёль — третья лишняя на их празднике жизни. И, возможно, Хвиин действительно видит больше, чем говорит, потому что Сола наслаждается каждой секундой. 

— Хвиин почему-то уверена, что ты в меня влюблена.

С небес на землю падать больно, Сола знает. 

Мунбёль говорит это так обыденно, словно они обсуждают домашнее задание на завтра; всего мгновение назад благодарящая судьбу и Хвиин Сола чувствует себя опустошённой. 

Мунбёль нравятся женщины — Сола знает это, потому что Мунбёль этого не скрывает, но тон, которым она произносит то, что произносит, не имеет никакого эмоционального окраса, и Сола не понимает, хорошо это или плохо, что Хвиин настолько наблюдательна.

Сола не отвечает, потому что знает, что голос точно её подведёт, и, к счастью, именно в этот момент они доходят до дома Солы.

— До завтра, — говорит Мунбёль, вручая Соле её портфель. 

Сола смотрит в спину удаляющейся Мунбёль и не может отделаться от мысли, что завтрашний день будет просто кошмарным.

*

В четверг Сола убеждается в том, что Хвиин — точно одна из всадниц апокалипсиса, потому что её улыбка не сулит ничего хорошего, а тот факт, что она сгоняет с места рядом с Солой одноклассника и сама плюхается на стул, вводит Солу в ужас. 

— Как у вас дела? — спрашивает Хвиин, улыбаясь этой своей дружелюбно-пугающей улыбкой. 

Сола тупо хлопает глазами. Хвиин, весело хихикнув, даже не собирается стыдиться. 

— С Мунбёль, — поясняет она, не дождавшись ответа. — Слышала, вчера она провожала тебя домой. 

Хвиин — это Война.

— А ещё ты слышала, что я в неё влюблена, — язвительно бросает Сола, чувствую поднимающуюся из груди злость. 

Щёки Хвиин розовеют, но совершенно не от стыда; у Хвиин вообще нет чувства стыда, господи. 

— Говоришь это так, словно я неправильно услышала.

На это Соле ответить нечего. Хвиин треплет подол длинной, как у Мунбёль, юбки.

— Мунбёль не очень сообразительная-- о, не делай такое лицо, я не в том смысле, — Хвиин закатывает глаза и, выпустив подол юбки, придвигается ближе, почти пересаживаясь на стул Солы. — Слушай, Мунбёль правда не очень сообразительная в плане взаимоотношений, так что, ну, дай ей шанс. Ей кажется, что ты её ненавидишь. 

Окей, кажется, Сола тоже не очень сообразительная, но это только часть проблемы. 

— Удачи вам там, — улыбается Хвиин так же, как улыбается всегда — дружелюбно и весело. 

Нет, серьёзно, Хвиин — это Война. По этой логике Хваса — это Чума, а Мунбёль — это Смерть.

Или как-то так.

*

Мунбёль с Хвасой и Хвиин сидят на своём обычном месте — на скамье через дорогу от того места, где проходит Сола. Слова Хвиин всё ещё эхом отзываются в голове Солы, поэтому она собирает всю свою решимость в кулак и, проходя мимо, здоровается. 

С Мунбёль.

А Мунбёль здоровается с ней.

Ничего не говорите, Сола сама прекрасно осознаёт, насколько всё это глупо и по-детски, но... о, просто дайте ей немного повариться к этом болоте подростковой влюблённости.

*

В пятницу Мунбёль встречает Солу у калитки.

— Ты привлекаешь много внимания и можешь стать жертвой охамевших уродов, — поясняет она, видя ошеломлённый вид Солы. 

Мунбёль говорит безэмоционально, растягивает слова и не смотрит в глаза, но это настолько очаровательно, что у Солы не хватает слов. 

Не поймите неправильно: Сола влюблена в дерзкую и язвительную Мунбёль, в её длинную юбку в складку и очевидное причастие к одной из женских группировок, но неловкая Мунбёль, предлагающая пойти вместе по очевидно надуманной причине, — это именно то, о чём Сола в тайне фантазирует.

— У нас строгие правила, — внезапно начинает Мунбёль, кивая на свою длинную юбку в складку; портфель Солы она закидывает себе на плечо, свой же — несёт в другой руке. — Существует запрет на отношения. 

Сола спотыкается на ровном месте. 

Это сейчас был отказ? Сола чувствует себя идиоткой, не понимая, к чему ведёт Мунбёль.

Мунбёль ждёт, когда Сола её догонит, и продолжает уже своим обычным игривым тоном:

— На отношения с мужчинами, — о, она довольна своей выходкой. — Хваса — по понятным причинам — заставила меня конкретизировать данное правило.

Этот разговор ни к чему не ведёт, потому что Мунбёль не пониманиет намёков, которые сама же и делает, и это сбивает с толку, но в то же время дословно повторяет слова Хвиин по поводу несообразительности Мунбёль в подобного рода делах. Сола, если честно, за последнюю неделю вообще перестаёт понимать, что происходит, и это порядком раздражает. 

— Ты хочешь со мной встречаться?

Серьёзно, Солу эту уже достало, поэтому сделать первый осознанный шаг самой кажется ей лучшей идеей из всех возможных.

Мунбёль вопросительно склоняет голову к плечу; её светлые, почти серебристые волосы, завивающиеся в колечки на концах, цепляются за бант на груди.

— Хвиин сказала, что ты очень плоха в подобных делах. И — что я влюблена в тебя, ты знаешь. И ещё, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, ты тоже в меня влюблена.

Мунбёль медленно кивает три раза.

— Так ты хочешь со мной встречаться? Сама же сказала, что у вас запрещены отношения с мужчинами, но я далеко не мужчина. И, я помню, тебе нравится моя улыбка.

Кажется, Мунбёль наконец-то понимает смысл её же собственных слов; она смущена и немного рада; улыбку ей спрятать не удаётся. 

— Ты меня раскусила.

Сола решает, что если падать, то с разбега, поэтому забирает у Мунбёль её портфель, перекидывая его в другую руку, и сжимает её ладонь в своей. 

— Это значит 'да, я не против с тобой встречаться, Бёри'?

— Ты меня раскусила, — передразнивает её Сола.

*

— Хвиин, наша девочка так быстро выросла, — Хваса смахивает с ресниц невидимые слёзы и притворно всхлипывает.

— Я так рада, что наша девочка привела домой свою девочку, — умилительно вторит ей Хвиин, потрепав Мунбёль за щёку.

Мунбёль хмурится, и Сола находит это в высшей степени очаровательным; не таким очаровательным, как то, что Мунбёль крепко сжимает её ладонь в своей, но всё же.

— Вы обе младше меня, поэтому это просто глупо, — фыркает Мунбёль, справившись со смущением. — И вообще: вы сами это подстроили.

Хваса отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами, делая вид, что она не при делах; Хвиин даже не пытается отрицать, хотя её щёки розовеют — не от стыда, а от довольства собой.

Сола прячет прядь светлых волос Мунбёль ей за ухо и думает о том, что, возможно, иметь фетиш на кого-то конкретную — это не так уж плохо. Особенно — когда это взаимно.

И, чёрт, Мунбёль действительно выглядит восхитительно в этой своей длинной юбке в складку.


End file.
